The application relates to an underframe of a motor vehicle seat, the underframe is equipped with weight sensors for sensing a weight load on the motor vehicle seat.
A motor vehicle seat is known from DE 199 05 363 C1 in the seat part of which there is disposed a seat occupant weight sensing system with a planar pressure sensor such as a foil pressure sensor. From DE 196 02 088 C2 there is known a seat occupancy recognition device in spring-mounted vehicle seat mounts, the recognition device sensing the lengthening of at least one of the springs in the seat part. A force transducer for determining the seat load is known from DE 101 22 316 A1. DE 199 20 378 A1 describes a vehicle seat that is connected to an underbody via weight sensors.
Weight sensors as they may be utilized for sensing the weight in automotive vehicle seats are sold by the industry, the AWS-type sensors of Siemens VDO Automotive AG, Regensburg and the sensors sold in the trade name of MSG by Texas Instruments are referred to; they are silicon strain gages.
When, in practice, such type weight sensors are utilized in the structure of a motor vehicle seat, purely practical problems arise from the fact that assembly tolerances are unavoidable. As contrasted with normal screws, weight sensors cannot tolerate transverse forces. Therefore, assembly must be free of transverse forces.